This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The term lane filtering relates to a situation in which someone is riding a motorcycle, or any other vehicle, at low speeds between stationary or slow moving vehicles, which are travelling in the same direction as the motorcycle rider. In other words, there are two or more parallel queues of vehicles, one on each lane of the road, and the motorcycle rider rides between two adjacent queues of vehicles. This kind of situation may also be called as lane sharing, lane splitting, stripe-riding or white-lining.
It may happen that when the motorcycle rider is lane filtering the space ahead between the two queues may become so narrow that lane filtering may not be safe enough and the motorcyclist should stop at a distance before such location. It may not be easy to estimate such situations by naked eye so the motorcyclist may stop unnecessarily early or proceed too near the narrower spot.